The Fall
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ce que tu crois amour n’est que désir charnel, et ce désir est pêché." Il y croit dur comme fer. Mais peut être que l'histoire d'un humain et de l'un des siens bouleverseront cette conviction forgée au fil des millénaires... Dean/Castiel


**The Fall**

Pour le coup, je me sens très "Sept Ans de Réflexion". Enfin, en fait, deux mois de réflexion intense pour deux jours d'écriture. Après avoir appris qu'on allait être privés de Supernatural pendant deux mois, j'ai pété mon câble et ça m'a motivée. Une fois l'idée trouvée (et franchement je me suis demandée un moment où j'avais pu aller chercher un truc pareil) ça a été plutôt facile. Attention, ça n'a rien d'une crackfic et c'est très sérieux, c'est juste que le point de vue est… disons original (vous comprendrez en lisant XD).

C'est donc bien une Dean/Castiel, parce qu'ils le valent bien et qu'ils sont pour l'instant inexistants du fandom des fics françaises, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que leur intrigue est carrément servie sur un plateau d'argent. M'enfin…

En tous cas, j'me suis bien marrée en écrivant cette petite chose (même si j'avoue que ça n'a rien de drôle…) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, parce que mine de rien je suis plutôt contente du résultat (je sais demain je ne rentrerai plus dans mes pompes, et alors ? j'en achèterai d'autres ^^)

Maintenant place à l'histoire…

GROS SPOILERS de la saison 4, vous êtes prévenus…

**oOo**

L'amour. Ce mot abominable qui lui écorcherait la bouche s'il venait à le prononcer. Invention stupide des Hommes, descendants des singes qu'ils auraient dû rester, pour justifier leurs actes irraisonnés. Hommes qui croyaient depuis des millénaires à l'amour de Dieu et de ses anges pour leurs insignifiantes personnes. Foutaises.

Les anges étaient là pour maintenir l'ordre établi dans les cas d'urgence, et rien d'autre. Uriel en était complètement conscient et se prévalait de respecter cette règle à la lettre. Il exécutait ainsi ce qu'on lui demandait avec rigueur et méprisait les Hommes et les représentations abusives qu'ils avaient faites de sa race : l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il avait vu ces petits chérubins aux visages souriants avait été sans borne. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à retourner au milieu d'eux et rester à méditer pour le reste de l'éternité.

Malheureusement, le cas d'urgence s'était présenté, les sceaux commençaient à être brisés et Lucifer était sur le point de revenir. L'apocalypse étant proche, ils avaient dû intervenir.

Castiel, son « partenaire », avait donc été envoyé chercher celui qui devait être leur guide aux Enfers : Dean Winchester, un autre de ces humains idiots et débauchés. Uriel avait trouvé humiliant qu'on puisse considérer un être aussi insipide comme un guide, mais, les ordres venant de très haut, il s'était tu. Cet homme avait un rôle important dans la guerre et on devait le maintenir en vie ; c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Plus il pourrait éviter les Hommes, élus de Dieu ou pas, mieux il se porterait.

Simplement il semblait que les Winchester, tout comme Castiel, en avait décidé autrement.

Les deux frères étaient les pires têtes de mule qu'il avait jamais vues, et Sam, le cadet avait du sang démoniaque dans les veines et couchait avec un démon pour ne rien gâcher. Quand il avait découvert ce blasphème, Uriel avait ressenti un tel dégoût qu'un phénomène de régurgitation avait secoué le corps de son hôte. A cette réaction bêtement _humaine,_ sa nausée se trouva accentuée.

Comme il l'avait prévu, leur collaboration n'avait entraîné qu'une vaste succession de catastrophes. Il avait toléré le fiasco de Samhain avec réticence et non sans avoir proféré quelques menaces. Que de simples humains osent contrarier son autorité était un comble, surtout que par leur faute, un précieux sceau avait été perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, et loin s'en faut : Castiel commençait à s'attacher à ces créatures, et surtout à Dean, leur protégé.

« Notre mission est de l'amener sur la voie qui lui incombe, » l'avait-il prévenu. « et rien de plus. Ne laisse pas ton jugement être obscurci par leur apparente faiblesse. Tu n'as pas à t'apitoyer sur leur sort, ce n'est pas ton rôle Castiel. »

« Je ne m'apitoie pas, ne dis pas de sottises. Comment pouvons-nous l'amener sur cette voie dont tu parles sans un minimum de dialogue ? Le but n'est pas de le laisser dans le noir, mais de le conduire vers la lumière, tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Je te dis juste de pas faire une chose que tu pourrais regretter, voilà tout. »

Malgré tout, il sut bien vite que Castiel ne l'avait écouté que très partiellement, lorsque Anna entra en scène précisément.

Anna…Cette petite inconsciente qui avait abandonné les siens pour vivre au milieu des Hommes ne méritait qu'une mort lente et douloureuse. Le moment arriva où ils eurent enfin l'opportunité de mettre un terme à sa vie : elle s'était rendue de son plein gré. Mais avant, il avait fallu qu'elle embrasse Dean. Et là il avait capté ce regard, juste avant que Castiel ne baisse les yeux. D'aucuns auraient dit par pudeur, mais Uriel savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était loin d'être aveugle, et il avait vu. L'autre ange avait goûté à l'un des pires pêchés : la jalousie. Il n'aurait pas pu dire si elle était dirigée contre la condition temporaire d'Anna ou si c'était parce que c'était justement Dean qu'elle embrassait, mais il comprit en revanche que Castiel était perdu. A partir de ce moment là, tout commença à s'écrouler.

Enfin non, son frère avait des doutes depuis longtemps déjà sur le bien fondé de leur cause, et beaucoup d'anges l'avaient réprimandé sévèrement pour cela. Sa rencontre avec Dean n'avait fait qu'accentuer cet état de fait. Après cet épisode, il se mit à le fréquenter plus assidûment encore, allant lui rendre visite dans des moments incongrus, l'observant parfois la nuit dans son sommeil, sous l'œil plus que réprobateur d'Uriel. Une sorte d'alarme sonnait en lui mais il n'osait croire ce qui pourtant paraissait de plus en plus évident : un des fils de Dieu, exemple de perfection, venait de tomber pour un vulgaire humain. Et la punition pour ce crime indicible était la damnation. Une damnation éternelle et irrévocable. En guise de témoignage de confiance, il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Il remarqua un peu trop tard que le lien était déjà créé : Dean recherchait la présence de l'ange, l'appelait lorsqu'il était seul et lui donnait le surnom ridicule de « Cas » à tout bout de champ. Un jour, alors que Castiel était encore descendu le voir, Uriel comprit qu'il avait trop attendu et se rendit au motel où se trouvait la chambre que Dean partageait avec son frère. En entrant, il constata l'absence de ce dernier et tomba sur les deux autres qui se tenaient sur le lit, front contre front, le souffle court et les lèvres rougies par ce qui avait dû être leur premier baiser. Il vit rouge et son hôte serra les poings pour lui. Castiel sentit son aura menaçante et tourna vers lui un visage décomposé. Dean quant à lui semblait terrorisé.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu… » tenta-t-il vaillamment.

« Je te déconseille vivement de terminer cette phrase, » le coupa Uriel, en proie à une fureur insensée. Puis, se tournant vers celui qu'il ne pouvait plus décemment appeler son « frère » : « Et toi traînée, traître à tes pairs et à notre Père par l'acte répugnant que tu viens d'accomplir, tu seras puni en conséquence et traîné dans la boue jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

« Tu ne comprends donc rien, » répondit Castiel après s'être ressaisi. « Je l'aime. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cet amour pourrait être un pêché. Si notre Père, comme tu l'appelles si bien, a créé l'amour sur Terre, c'est bien pour une raison. J'ai conscience que ce que nous venons de faire est blasphème absolu à tes yeux, mais si c'était justement Sa volonté ? »

« Il ne t'a sûrement pas envoyé ici pour que tu te pervertisses ainsi. Et si tu prétends que tu l'aimes encore une fois, une seule, je te mettrai à terre, j'attraperai tes ailes et je te les arracherai moi-même. Ce que tu crois amour n'est que désir charnel, et ce désir est pêché. Tu ne mérite que la destruction pour l'avoir proféré. »

« Uriel, tu vois le mal partout. Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé assez de temps à haïr les Hommes ? Si tu regardais un peu plus loin que tes principes tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas que de mauvais côtés à l'humanité.»

A ces mots, Uriel, excédé, secoua la tête et se tourna vers Dean qui était resté muet depuis le début de leur échange. Il envoya dans sa direction une boule auréolée d'une intense lumière blanche. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux surpris puis tomba comme une masse lorsque la sphère eut touché son torse. Castiel l'appela et le secoua, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est une technique que j'ai apprise il y a longtemps. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à m'en servir, mais tu m'y contrains. A toi de choisir, tu peux rester là à attendre pour l'éternité qu'il se réveille ou venir me voir quand tu auras recouvré tes esprits et réalisé à quel point cette erreur était stupide. Tu sais où me trouver. »

Uriel prétendit disparaître mais se cacha dans l'ombre pour observer la suite des évènements. Sam choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre, les bras chargés de sacs qui devaient contenir leur repas, à Dean et à lui. Il lâcha tout quand il vit son frère étendu sur le sol et se précipita auprès de lui.

« Dean ! Dean ! » hurla-t-il en le secouant à son tour. « Me fais pas ça merde ! » Puis, s'apercevant de la présence de l'ange : « Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

Uriel eut un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il constata que l'écho de ses propres mots avait fait vaciller Castiel.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi. » répondit-il, désemparé.

« Tu étais seul avec lui dans cette pièce, et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien ? Oh et puis je m'en fous. Barre-toi, juste barre-toi. Tu sais quoi ? J'étais croyant avant, et je priais tous les soirs, mais toi et tes potes vous m'avez fait perdre ma foi. Tu es content ? Alors maintenant trouve-toi une vie, laisse mon frère tranquille et démerde-toi avec tes sceaux à la con. On va tous mourir ? Alléluia. En attendant moi je l'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je… je vais m'en occuper. »

« Remercions le ciel, nous sommes tous sauvés. » commenta Sam avec un sourire mauvais qui en disait long sur sa véritable façon de penser.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Castiel choqué seul dans la pièce.

Uriel, estimant sa mission accomplie, disparut cette fois pour de bon. L'autre serait très certainement beaucoup plus enclin à l'écouter désormais.

Et en effet, il se présenta à lui environ une heure plus tard, sur une terre consacrée placée au beau milieu d'une forêt du Colorado et inaccessible aux mortels. Ils avaient l'habitude d'y méditer ensemble. Il se planta devant lui, mais Uriel ne cessa pas de prier. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Castiel perde patience.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. « Je suis là. »

« Je le vois bien, » répondit Uriel sans pour autant le regarder. « Mais j'estime que c'est à toi de parler. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu sais ce qu'il en est, et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Fais ce que tu as à faire : prends ma grâce, tue-moi et libère-le. Il n'a pas mérité ça et tu mets en danger le plan de Dieu avec tes agissements. Dean est essentiel au bon déroulement de la guerre, il ne peut rester endormi indéfiniment. »

« Je dois me considérer comme fautif ? C'est toi qui a mis le plan en danger avec ton absurde compassion envers eux. Et maintenant ça ? Tu es pitoyable Castiel, pitoyable et dangereux. Mais ma colère contre toi s'est apaisée, et j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, car tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons tolérer la disparition de ton cher humain, et quand bien même je ne serais pas d'accord avec cela, la décision n'est pas mienne. Dans le même temps, en vue des évènements récents, nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous permettre de perdre un de nos frères, quelle que soit la faute qu'il ait commise. C'est la réponse que j'ai obtenue des archanges, tu as de la chance qu'ils soient si cléments avec toi. Tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas été si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi. »

Uriel se tut, content de son effet. Il prenait un certain _plaisir_ à faire languir l'autre de cette façon. Il se promit de méditer encore davantage afin de se purifier de cette incartade.

« Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ? »

« Ils te laissent une chance, » répondit Uriel en se redressant enfin. « Tu auras la vie sauve et tu conserveras ton statut, mais à une condition : tu devras oublier Dean Winchester et abandonner tout espoir de le revoir. Si tu devais essayer de passer outre, tu serais dépossédé de ton âme et condamné à le regarder vivre et mourir pour l'éternité. »

L'autre ange ferma les yeux et sembla plonger dans une intense réflexion. Uriel soupira : à quoi bon cette mascarade, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un marché qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Imaginons que j'accepte, » dit soudain Castiel. « Imaginons que je renonce à tout ce en quoi j'ai appris à croire et que je redevienne la simple arme sans libre-arbitre que toi et les autres voulez que je sois ; qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? Qui prendra ma place à ses côtés ? »

« Pas moi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. On m'a demandé de te surveiller, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère. Un autre sera désigné, mais ils ne se sont pas encore prononcés là-dessus. »

« Très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi le voir une dernière fois. Je veux le lui annoncer moi-même. »

Uriel fut choqué par tant de désinvolture. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Se croyait-il vraiment en position de… ? Il était sur le point de lui opposer un refus cinglant lorsqu'une idée intéressante germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui pourrait éventuellement lui permettre d'illustrer son point de vue auprès de ses pairs, une fois qu'on aurait mis fin à toute cette folie.

« Tu as deux heures terrestres. Utilise-les à bon escient. Ne prend pas la peine de le chercher à l'hôpital, il est déjà réveillé. Ils devront retourner au motel pour récupérer leurs affaires. Attends-les là-bas. »

Castiel le considéra d'un air méfiant, puis, devant son sérieux, parut écarter la possibilité d'un piège.

« Deux heures ? C'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut. » lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître.

Uriel attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Pour rien sur Terre comme au Ciel il n'aurait manqué la scène de leurs adieux.

Il arriva dans la pièce et se dissimula à nouveau de manière à ce que l'autre ne puisse détecter sa présence. Castiel était à présent assis sur le lit et toute sa belle assurance s'était envolée : il avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Deux ou trois minutes passèrent avant que Sam et Dean ne pénètrent à leur tour dans la pièce, le visage maussade.

« Tu es encore là toi ? » s'écria Sam en s'apercevant de la présence de l'ange. « Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de foutre le ... »

« Arrête Sam, » le coupa Dean en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé. »

« Mais je… » tenta Sam, outré par les paroles de son frère.

« S'il te plaît. »

Devant son air suppliant, le cadet ne put qu'abdiquer. Il jeta un regard haineux à Castiel et repartit d'où il était venu. Le claquement de la porte s'était à peine fait entendre que Dean courrait déjà vers l'ange. Il lui sauta dans les bras dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas et qui laissa Uriel totalement perplexe. Quelle était cette nouvelle lubie ?

« Nom de Dieu, » jura Dean, avant de se reprendre en souriant vaguement. « Hum…désolé pour ça. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient massacré. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Uriel a jeté sur toi une sorte d'envoûtement dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Il voulait que je me rende, et je l'ai fait… »

« Et quoi ? Quand il est arrivé, on aurait dit qu'il allait te couper en rondelles, pourtant tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme, non ? »

« Je suppose que oui. Ce n'était pas à lui de statuer sur mon sort, et les autres m'ont gracié, mais quelque part je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me tue. Leur indulgence a un prix, et bien entendu ce prix s'est avéré être toi. »

« Ils ne te laisseront plus m'approcher, pas vrai ? » demanda Dean qui tentait tant bien que mal de paraître neutre. Dans la pratique, Uriel sentit que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

« En effet. Ils m'octroieront une mission quelconque dans un lieu éloigné (ce n'est pas comme si le travail manquait) et ils enverront un autre de mes frères pour s'occuper de ton cas. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, à part peut-être sur un champ de bataille. »

Ils restèrent quelques temps silencieux, le temps pour Dean de digérer l'information. Uriel commençait à en avoir assez : c'était si dégoulinant que la pièce elle-même semblait se remplir d'effluves putrides de bons sentiments. Il s'enjoignit à la patience : ce qu'il attendait ne tarderait sans doute plus.

« Tu dois partir tout de suite ? »

« Non, » répondit Castiel. « Il me reste encore un peu plus d'une heure. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça. »

Dean embrassa l'ange et l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il approfondit le baiser et Uriel faillit défaillir en entendant les bruits de succion répétés et les gémissements. Il se reprit en se disant que la suite risquait d'être bien pire, mais que c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait permis à Castiel de revenir : leur prouver à lui ainsi qu'aux autres que son soi-disant amour pour l'humain n'était qu'un prétexte bancal et qu'il ne faisait que courir après les joies de la chair. Ils ne pourraient pas remettre en cause sa parole de témoin et Castiel aurait enfin un châtiment à la mesure de sa faute.

Pourtant, malheureusement pour ses plans, ladite suite ne vînt jamais. L'autre ange repoussa gentiment Dean et leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde. Le jeune homme sourit, montrant qu'il approuvait leur accord tacite, et posa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel qui l'entoura de ses bras. Un geste qu'Uriel aurait pu comprendre, s'il n'avait pas été si fermement ancré dans ses convictions, comme signifiant : « Je t'aime. Même si bientôt je ne serai plus là pour te le montrer, n'en doute pas et ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'es plus seul. »

Mais cela n'arriva pas, bien sûr. Au contraire, il laissa son hôte hausser un sourcil étonné et prendre une expression ahurie. Pendant l'heure entière, il les regarda se sourire tranquillement, lovés l'un contre l'autre, et rien, il ne se passa rien. Dean avait fini par s'endormir et il vit Castiel se dégager de son étreinte en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il y parvint après quelques acrobaties puis marcha jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, le visage triste, et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Uriel resta planté là un moment, stupéfié, cherchant vainement une réponse à cette énigme illogique. Si ce n'était le pêché, quel élément obscur les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre ? « _L'amour_… » souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui. Il refusa de l'écouter et ferma son esprit à toutes ces abominations. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait fait son devoir, il avait suivi les ordres à la lettre, comme toujours, et ce n'était pas une de ces stupides croyances humaines qui allait le détourner du droit chemin.

Pourtant, le doute, tel le ver dans la pomme, creusait déjà sa route dans son âme et, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, voire depuis l'aube des temps, il envisagea que c'était peut-être lui qui avait fait une erreur.

**oOo**

Soyons bien clairs. Comme beaucoup je suppose, dans la série je ne peux pas m'encadrer Uriel. Cette fic ne veut pas dire que je le pardonne, mais en général c'est les persos que j'aime le moins que j'aime le plus décortiquer, et puis je trouvais plus enrichissant (façon de parler) de donner son point de vue plutôt que celui des deux intéressés. Ca change, et puis au moins j'ai pu le torturer un peu vers la fin, ça fait toujours du bien héhé.

PS : Je dédie cette fic à mon Lapin adoré, sans qui je n'aurais ni eu la force de commencer, ni celle de continuer. Et puis aussi parce que c'est grâce à cette série que nous nous sommes rencontrées…


End file.
